Currently, a form for pouring a concrete structure is constructed by aligning a plurality of sheet metal members in an arrangement to define an enclosure. The adjacent sheet metal members are then connected and secured together by means of nuts and bolts at the site. During transport of the material and also at the construction site, a portion of the quantity of nuts and bolts can be lost or misplaced. This can result in loss labor time, while more material is acquired. Or as in some cases, the lost nuts and bolts are not replaced resulting in that the adjacent sheet metal members are not adequately secured together before the fluid concrete is poured. Even if all the connecting material is available, the assembly of such a concrete form is labor intensive and therefore costly because the labor to align the nuts and bolts and associated brackets during the assembly process can often exceed the cost of the material to construct the form.